suatu senja di atas dermaga
by himmedelweiss
Summary: Probe menjemput Adu Du. "Kita pulang, Incik Bos?"


**disclaimer** © Animonsta Studios  
**warning** AR, OOC, _plotless_, diksi nol besar, haru-biru gagal, _typo_(s), _miss _EBI, (ceritanya) _alternate_ _plot_ setelah kekalahan BoBoiBot.

* * *

Duduk di ujung dermaga, mata Adu Du menerawang hingga pandangannya mencapai garis semu yang membatasi langit luas dan lautan yang membaur dengan samudra.

"Incik Bos di sini ternyata."

Robot ungu bermata merah yang tak pernah berkedip itu mendekati Adu Du. Tubuhnya selalu melayang beberapa senti. Seringai yang terpatri permanen mungkin diciptakan agar dia terlihat menakutkan, namun dengan banyak hal yang sudah mereka lalui bersama, Adu Du mengaku akan selalu merindukan Probe setiap kali seringai jenaka itu hilang dari area penglihatannya.

"Probe ...?" panggil Adu Du. "Kenapa kau bisa tahu aku ada di sini?"

"Komputer yang memberitahuku," jawab Probe. "Aih Incik Bos ini, belum sembuh tapi malah jalan-jalan. Minum obat dulu!"

"Siapa kau berani menyuruh-nyuruh aku, hah?!" hardik Adu Du.

"M-Maaf, Incik Bos!" Lengan kanan besi Probe spontan menyodokkan tiga butir tablet ke mulut Adu Du. Melihat kepala hijau berubah biru, Probe berteriak panik. "Astaga! Incik Bos!"

Adu Du mencekik lehernya sendiri. Tiga tablet itu berhasil menghalangi jalur napasnya. "P-Phroobbeee ... air ... aiiiiiiiirr!"

"Ba-Baik, Incik Bos!" Baru saja Probe ingin menyodorkan gelas besi kesayangan tuannya, Probe baru sadar isinya sudah hilang entah ke mana. "A-Airnya hilang, Incik Bos—ahh, aku tahu!"

Probe mencelupkan gelas besi menembus permukaan air laut. Dengan air yang memenuhi separuh gelas, Probe buru-buru memberikannya pada Adu Du.

Glek. Glek. Glek. Haaaaah. Air diteguk hingga tak bersisa. "Apa yang kaulakukan?! Kaumau membunuhku?!" seru Adu Du. Dalam kondisi sedikit sakit, lidahnya sedikit bermasalah, terlebih lagi dia sendiri adalah alien, sehingga air laut yang asin tidak memberi efek apa-apa padanya.

"Aku minta maaf, Incik Bos! Huhuhuhu!" Air terjun maya mengalir dari mata merah Probe. "A-Aku punya rencana untuk mengalahkan BoBoiBoy, Incik Bos!"

"Rencana untuk mengalahkan BoBoiBoy? Untuk apa?" tanya Adu Du.

"Eih? Bukankah Incik Bos menyuruhku untuk membuat rencana penyerangan selanjutnya setelah ...," Ada jeda yang sarat akan keraguan dalam suara Probe, "BoBoiBot hancur?"

"Hah …."

Adu Du mengakhiri percakapan dengan mendesah, kembali memandang laut. Matahari sebentar lagi akan tenggelam dan digantikan oleh bulan. Probe melayang di sisi Adu Du, berpikir bahwa selama ini bosnya tak pernah sekali pun mau menghabiskan waktu dengan hanya menatap laut yang membosankan. Adu Du yang Probe kenal adalah alien yang selalu berpikir dua puluh enam jam sehari—Probe tahu sehari itu hanya dua puluh empat jam, tetapi biarlah—tanpa lelah, memikirkan seribu satu rencana untuk mendapatkan energi cokelat, merampas Ochobot, dan menguasai Bumi.

"Probe, menurut kau ... apa lebih baik kita berhenti?"

"Incik Bos?" Probe tak mengerti.

"Aku sudah tidak punya tujuan apa pun lagi." Adu Du mengangkat tangan kanannya, meraba kepala kotaknya yang masih dibungkus perban. Probe yang memasangkan perban itu untuknya. "Jadi kupikir ... aku mau berhenti."

Probe termangu. Ucapan alien dari Sektor 42 itu tak pernah diduganya. "Asalkan aku terus bersama Incik Bos, Komputer, dan Kambing S8000, tidak masalah. Apa yang Incik Bos mau lakukan?"

"Entahlah, aku tak tahu." Menggeleng lemah, Adu Du memperkuat jawabannya yang tak bersemangat. "Aku ... sedari tadi berpikir apa tujuanku untuk sekarang. Dulu aku tak mau meminta bantuan pada alien mana pun karena aku ingin memiliki energi cokelat dan juga Bola Kuasa sendiri. Sekarang, banyak alien dari Ata Ta Tiga yang sudah tahu akan energi cokelat dan Bola Kuasa. Dibandingkan denganku yang hanya alien kelas pengangkut sampah, mana ... mana mungkin?"

"Incik Bos ini, Kartu Kredit Kejahatan Kelas Plutonium dari Mama Bos kan masih ada? Dengan itu, Incik Bos bisa mendapat apa pun dari Bago Go," tanggap Probe.

Dari sakunya, Adu Du mengeluarkan kartu yang barusan Probe sebut namanya. Sebuah kartu kredit berwarna emas menyilaukan yang dapat memberikan semua yang dia inginkan.

"Kalau Mama Bos tahu Incik Bos tak lagi ingin jadi jahat, Mama Bos bisa marah nanti," tambah Probe.

"Bago Go punya lima tong cokelat dari bayaranku untuk menghidupkanmu lagi, berarti energi cokelat tak lagi menjadi milikku sepenuhnya." Adu Du menatap kartu pemberian ibunya. "Ochobot ... Bola Kuasa itu sudah memberikan semua kekuatannya, tak ada lagi yang tersisa. Menguasai Bumi? Apalagi yang mau aku kuasai? Sungguh, aku memang tak punya tujuan lagi di sini."

"Incik Bos ingat kalau BoBoiBoy sudah mencederakan Mama Incik Bos?" tanya Probe. "Incik Bos kan memang mau balas dendam, karena itulah Incik Bos kembali jadi jahat, bukan?"

Adu Du meremas kartu itu sebelum melemparkannya sejauh mungkin, membiarkannya tenggelam dilahap ombak kecil.

"Incik Bos, kenapa Incik Bos buang kartu itu?!" jerit Probe panik.

"Untuk apa? BoBoiBoy ... BoBoiBoy sudah banyak membantu aku! Dia yang membantu aku untuk menghidupkan kau kembali!" jawab Adu Du setengah berteriak. "Mama berbohong padaku soal BoBoiBoy telah membuatnya terluka. Aku tahu karena kalau Mama sakit parah, pastilah dia akan meminta segera diantarkan ke rumah sakit! Daripada itu ..."

Probe tak bertindak apa pun selama Adu Du masih berusaha untuk mengontrol napasnya.

"bagaimana bisa Mama menjadi alien kelas satu sedangkan aku, anaknya, alien ke-kelas ... paling rendah? Sejak awal, Mama hanya ingin aku menderita dengan meninggalkanku begitu saja!"

Berurai air mata, Adu Du memeluk Probe.

"Selain itu, aku ... aku tak mau kehilangan kau lagi, Probe …." Probe bisa merasakan tekstur air mata yang kasar. Robot sejatinya memang tak pernah dibekali dengan hati. Entah atas dasar apa Probe tidak mau melihat sahabat sejak lamanya itu dalam keadaan seperti yang dilihatnya sekarang. "Sudah cukup aku melihatmu di tempat sampah, dan sudah cukup aku melihatmu ... dihancurkan robot Ejo Jo. Siapa saja boleh terluka, bahkan aku sekalipun, aku tidak peduli! Asal ... jangan kau lagi."

"I-I-Incik Bos ... janganlah menangis." Kedua tangan robot mendekap tubuh Adu Du. Mengingat PETAI, yang tak lain dan tak bukan adalah robot Ejo Jo yang pernah membunuhnya, lengan mekanik itu sedikit bergetar trauma. "Aku ... aku minta maaf, karena akulah yang membuat rencana Incik Bos dengan BoBoiBot gagal. Kalau tidak begitu, Incik Bos ... tak akan menjadi seperti ini."

"Tak perlu." Adu Du menggeleng, masih dalam posisi memeluk robot kesayangannya. "Harusnya aku juga mempertimbangkan perasaanmu. Sudah lama kita bersama, harusnya aku bisa mengerti."

"I-Incik Bos …."

"Banyak alien yang akan datang mencari kita, karena kita mengetahui lokasi energi cokelat dan juga Bola Kuasa. Lebih baik ... kita tidak usah berbuat apa-apa lagi. Aku tak mau kau terluka lebih dari lemparan gelas yang biasa kulakukan karena kesal."

Probe mengakhiri pelukannya dengan Adu Du. "Kita mau apa sekarang, Incik Bos?"

"Sudah kubilang, aku tidak tahu. Aku ... mau meminta maaf pada BoBoiBoy, tapi ... mana mungkin dia dan kawan-kawan dia mau memaafkan aku setelah aku membuat BoBoiBot itu. Alien seperti aku tak punya hak untuk tinggal di Planet Bumi ini, tapi mau pulang ke Ata Ta Tiga pun ... tak ada kapal angkasa dan biaya. Aku juga sudah membuang kartu dari Mama."

Meski ekspresi Probe tidak pernah berubah, namun entah mengapa Adu Du merasa Probe sedang tersenyum padanya.

"Ayo Incik Bos, kita kembali ke Markas Kotak. Itu kan rumah kita."

Adu Du menggerutu, "Markas Kotak itu bagian dari Bumi. Apa kau tak paham dengan apa yang kukatakan, hah?"

"Kalau kita pergi, siapa yang mau menjaga dan memberi makan Mesin Rumput? Itulah tujuan Incik Bos di Bumi sekarang."

"Ah, sungguh bijak! Bagus Probe, bagus!" puji Adu Du. "Terima kasih, Probe, sahabat baik aku."

"Hehehe." Kedua pipi Probe bersemu merah muda. "Kita pulang, Incik Bos?"

* * *

**tamat**

* * *

~himmedelweiss 10/03/2020


End file.
